villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic male bear and mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. Role in the game The game follows a rookie security guard who recently gained a nightshift job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a Chuckie Cheese-esque entertainment restaurant. Via a telephone call from the guard's predecessor, the player is informed that the animatronics "wander" from 12 AM to 6 AM and will forcefully (and fatally) stuff any human they see into a animatronic suit, as during the night they register the player not as human, but as a robot without a suit on. As this is 'against the rules' of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is supposedly the intention of Freddy and his accomplices actions towards the player in the game. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only seen when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the song Toreador plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will kill the player. However, if the player moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice the previous night watchman left for the player to play dead. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera menacingly, usually travelling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that displays only audio. A distinctive jingle will play when he is in the kitchen, letting you know that he is in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and is most likely to remain on stage until the later nights. Also unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player. To prevent this the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Trivia *Once the protagonist is caught by the animatronics, the Game Over-screen will show the deceased protagonist inside a Freddy Fazbear-suit. His eyes and teeth are shown through the openings of the suit, with the former popped through the suit's eye sockets. *A yellow suit of Freddy (unofficially named Golden Freddy) can suddenly appear in the security officer's office before it disappears. It is likely to be a hallucination caused by the security guard's growing paranoia (although it can kill the player). It can be found by completing certain tasks in a certain order. *An interesting thing to note about all four animatronic's is that they all have the same scream whenever one of them kills the player. * Freddy is arguably the second most dangerous enemy in the entire game (Foxy arguably being the first) as he can actually teleport inside the security office despite both door's being closed. * Freddy may have been the one who killed the previous security guard, as on the fourth night, the player can hear their predecessor's last words, "Oh, no..." as Toreador plays before the recording cuts off. * As revealed in this video, Freddy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Robots Category:Bears Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Titular Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance